leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-7620198-20131025230539/@comment-24082016-20140116190411
"Es scaling per skill lvl is quite fractional" -me And what this is supposed to mean? D: I too have done the calculations and have had adequate ingame experience to say that E pwnz more if you are able to chase/kite your opponent, with the downfall it is less safe. - Simoncr1s Yah, sure, if up E, then u're best bet is TRYING to chase someone or "TRYING" to kite them, but how great does that work out for someone who doesn't have a decent. Atk speed related skillz/damage is all about how often u're within range to a person and able to focus them. Maxing E relatively early is suicidal against anyone who's a half decent duelist with a gap closer, or can reach and burst u down. I'd be alot better off "chasing/kiting" someone while they have crappy movement speed or mine is abnormally high. Whatever your atk speed is, it wont be of much use if u cant continue the atks. right or wrong? But by all means, do attempt to chase someone without any proper means of escaping a bait. -my reply "E's scaling DPS depends on 3. 1 being the skill lvl(obviusly). 2 Being Kayle's AS. 3 being her Bonus Atk Damage."-me "Bonus Atk Damage"? AD? If you go AS/AP, you don't need AD... -Simoncr1s My point exactly? I pointed out these 3 facts because the only thing an AP kayle gets from an upped e lvl is base damage per hit. Nothing else scales about it aside from the AD, which u DONT invest in, as you've agreed. So yah, 10 extra base damage is wonderful, but i rather 50 + better slow effect, providing a more suitable situation for harrassing/chasing/kitting, whatever, from q. -my reply "As an AP burst Kayle"-me Everything you say there it's true if you go AP burst, if you go magic damage DPS you need more AS.-Simoncr1s THe term magic damage DPS is a funky 1. By default it just doesnt make much sense, since magic was intended to be bursty. Yes Kayle is the anomally that creates new terms, but there's a good way of doing things, and there's a BETTER way of doing things. If you can prove that a magic damage DPS Kayle(as in, a Kayle that sacrifices AP items for AS items) can MELT other carries or tanks faster than a Burtsy AP Kayle, then I will kiss the ground u walk on and promote that build till the end of days. But until then, it's only a hopeful dream that has yet to bear any fruit. -my reply "P.S. Kayle's abilities scale waaaaaaaay better with AP, so even if u went full ad build(like a kayle adc) it would be by default inferior to an AP burst kayle."-me And "by default inferior" what would mean? ADC Kayle will always have a greater DPS damage the more the game goes on and better heal on-hit from LS."-Simoncr1s Yes, inferior in everyway. Her Q will be inferior, her Heal will be inferior, and most of all, her E, will be inferior, since the amount of AD ull be racking up is half at best compared to the total AP u can, all champs have armor natural armor scaling throughout the game and are more likely to get more armortoc ounter bruisers and adcs before getting any decent amount of mr, and that bonus magic+splash damage it gives isnt getting helped by anything besides the holy fevor. Also, as an ADC, u're kind of expected to have ranged ALL THE TIME, so u can be shredding from a safe distance. Kayle needs at least 25% CDR for it to be relatively always available, so unless u plan on not autoatking for a few seconds here and there during teamfights, chances are u'll be giving up ADC items for cdr yeilding 1's(cdr boots, black cleave, etc), taking away from ur "carrying" ability. For a character that provides so much utility,by going for a build that reduces the effectiveness of ALL her skills, u'd be doing an excellent job of restricting ur usefulness to autoatking. But I make a mistake when i say in everyway, since kayle's ult is unaffected by it, so an ADC kayle will be on par in at least that way. -my reply With everything lacking for ADC, APC(wether she goes top or mid, doesnt matter), is the ONLY way to go to always be viable ingame. Support Kayle item build is a different story, but irrelevant to this topic, so i'll leave it at that.